Aegis Blue
The Aegis Blue (Romaji: Ījisu Burū; Kana: イージス ・ブルー) is the Heir Phantasm, Loop Breaker, and and a pseudo-Noble Phantasm of Jeong Hyuk. It takes the form of a 5 feet 6 inches-tall and kite shield-like Conceptual Weapon. It exhibits the ability to simplify a conflict into a basic and pure struggle between a defense and an offence. It does so by minimizing all of the conflict's factors into a pair of quantums, a feat which it achieves by combining and converting all of the conflict's variables into just a defense variable for the defender and an offense variable for the offender. Subsequently, after it has simplified a conflict's factors, it will resolve the conflict with a subtraction of the value of the defense and from the value of the offense. If the defense's value is higher than the offense's value, the defense will overcome the offense. If the defense's value is lower than the offense's value, the defense will be overcome by the offense. And if the defense's value is equal to the offense's value, neither the defense nor the offence will overcome one another. In essence, it's a shield capable of blocking any entity so long as its defensive capabilities are superior to the entity's offensive capabilities. However, it should be noted that it also doubles as a shield capable of harming any entity so long as the entity's defensive capabilities are inferior to its offensive capabilities. As a result, it has a lot of affinity with Shielder of Blue and can — in fact — be used in conjunction with Shielder of Blue. For it can be used to prevent an entity from bypassing Shielder of Blue with any sort of effect. And because Sheilder of Blue has a growing — and thus infinite — value, it can allow Shielder of Blue to automatically overcome any entity that lacks a value of Ex or higher! Aegis Blue, The Imaginary Beyond The Aegis Blue: Imaginary Beyond (Romaji: Ījisu Burū: Imajinari Biyondo; Kana: イージス ・ブルー・イマジナリ・ビヨンド) is a variation of Aegis Blue. It is also the Mystic Code and ultimate technique of Jeong Hyuk. After using the Shielder of Blue to accumulate enough magical energy, Hyuk will induce the magical energy into quantum fluctuations which causes the magical energy to become virtual particle-like emulations of an origin-less soul. Subsequently, Hyuk will construct the magical energy into a bounded field-like forgery of the Aegis Blue. The forgery will exhibit Aegis Blue's ability to simplify a conflict's factors into a pair of values and then resolve the conflict with a subtraction of the values; however, the forgery will exhibit an imaginary number as its value. As a result, unless the opposition's value is an imaginary number as well, the conflict between the forgery and the opposition will be impossible to resolve and so the conflict between the forgery and the opposition will be negated rather than resolved! In essence, it's a spatial-temporal area that negates all conflict against it. Unless the entity that conflicts with it bears an imaginary number as its value, such as an entity that is composed of the energy and matter of the Imaginary Number Space, the entity will not be able to affected or harmed by it. As such, it is the most powerful and most versatile defense in Hyuk's arsenal of defenses!Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Noble Phantasms